Illusion of Destruction
by Ina Sama
Summary: Summary inside...It was too long.
1. The Shadowy Beginning

**Illusion of Destruction**

**Summary: It was the final battle, and the Shinigami marched to the battlefield with raised spirits. Upon his capturing of the key to his plan, Aizen's future is realized and nothing is as it once was…Soul Society is no more, and there is now an academy…To redo his plan, Aizen needs to wait for the key to return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Any characters or ideas from Bleach are things that I ****do not**** own!**

**A/N: Trust me, this was no more than a random story that I thought up in PreCalculus and began finalizing in Graphics. It's nothing special with a million different plots, but I do like the titles I came up with for the chapters and such. I can promise you that you will be seeing lemons from 20 different pairings. If you don't like any of them, tough shit. You chose to open the story! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**[X]**

**Chapter 1**

**The Shadowy Beginning**

It was the final battle. Everyone looked onto the battlefield, amazed at the bright day that had formed. Sousuke smirked to himself as he watched the Shinigami plan. Gin was to his right, Tousen to his left as they spied on the Shinigami. They would give the order for the distraction soon. Very soon. His Arrancar knew their task and the repercussions should they fail. As his target entered the battleground, his smirk widened. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Gin's grin. Gin knew what was happening as well.

**[X]**

The lieutenants addressed their squads to give out the instructions. They had been briefed earlier that the captains wouldn't be appearing until Sousuke did. Momo noticed one of the higher-ranked officers in the fifth squad dazing out, staring at the sky. As she was a key element in the distraction, it wouldn't do for her to have not heard the orders. "Third Seat Officer Tsuki, did you hear me?" Momo asked. The officer broke out of her daze, deep violet eyes looking at Momo. "Yes, I did. I am to stay back until you charge, Lieutenant Hinamori…"

"Very good," Momo said, almost smiling as she returned to answering any questions. Kajisasa, the Third Seat Officer, turned so that she could look at the battlefield. She stared at some of the hiding spots, a feeling of unease starting to settle in her. After all, they were attacking her former captain! She had, of course, been overly upset at his betrayal, but nowhere near as bad as Izuru and Momo had been. Shuuhei had also taken some cheering up, but that didn't take too long. He had gotten drunk with Rangiku a few times and that was that.

The fact that it was a bright day didn't manage to cheer her any. She shook her head, her deep green bangs falling into her hair. She ran a hand through the silky tendrils, a slight frown marring her features. She braided her long hair swiftly into a single braid that fell to her waist, being sure to tie the band securely at the end so that it wouldn't come out of the tight braid. It stayed out of her eyes that way. She heard a voice in her mind purr, _"Today's the day…Kaji-Chan. Are you ready to face him?"_

_Yes, although I'm not too eager. Am I the only one who feels impending doom at the prospect of this?_

"_No, I can sense it as well."_

_Thank you, Kuraitenshi. I suppose we will be fighting soon. Rest._ She could sense her Zanpakutou settle for a nap, as he normally did when told to rest. Actually, regardless of being told to nap, he normally went to sleep when she was about to fight. She tensed, as someone had just run their finger up her spine. It was a light touch, and she looked over her shoulder to find one of her comrades. She nodded in greeting as she worked to get her body to relax.

Just then, things moved slightly too fast for anyone to follow. Arrancar were suddenly charging them, and they were starting to gain their formations. Kajisasa and Momo immediately fell back where the other lieutenants and third seats were. The captains were still in hiding to keep an eye on the proceedings. Kajisasa watched as a few of the lower seats—such as Yumichika Ayasegawa—battled Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. These Arrancar were powerful! She backed up a few steps, awaiting the signal to charge.

**[X]**

Sousuke smirked as his Bankai released. Everyone other than Kanamei would be fooled. He walked up to Kajisasa from behind as they watched him come out and start teasing them. He suddenly revealed his true location, covering Kajisasa's mouth. He smiled. "Don't scream," he whispered to her. As soon as she nodded, he released her mouth and used both hands to pick up the girl so that she couldn't struggle against him. He smiled at her, though it wasn't the comforting smile that everyone had become so used to before his betrayal. This one was of malice, and it was unsettling.

**[X]**

The captains, lieutenants, and every other able member of Soul Society was gathered, threatening 'Sousuke'. The former captain smirked as he revealed himself holding Kajisasa against him with his Zanpakutou at her throat. She was silent, eyes shut tightly, and apparently immobilized. Suffice it to say that she had struggled too much for Sousuke's liking. He smiled at everyone curtly. "I suppose that you will now see the beauty of your lack of comprehension. You see, she was a key component in my plan." Two captains shifted to assist their comrade, but Sousuke pressed the sword to her neck, drawing blood. They all stopped.

Sousuke offered a smile. "Don't worry, my friends, she won't be harmed…" He shifted so that Kajisasa was on the ground and placed two fingers on her temple. "You all should have seen her skill for what it was. She's got a special power, and I think I'll invoke that now…" The girl started whimpering as Aizen's spirit pressure molded with hers. His smirk widened as Kanamei and Gin joined him. Soon, everyone other than Aizen found themselves surrounded in darkness.

Aizen looked around the darkness, his thoughts coming up with what he wanted to change in the world…

**A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter? Anyway, read and review, if you would~!**


	2. The Gate of the Flower

**Illusion of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**A/N: God, finally, I found my notebook! Someone in my SADD chapter decided to steal it. So yes, I'm back…Thank god. Remind me to write seven copies of the info and then type it up…Just in case. Also, the last chapter, I was trying to refer to everyone by their first names. However, as you may have noticed, that did not work out. Therefore, it will not happen here. I will just do what I need to and call everyone what I must.**

**[X]**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gate of the Flower**

Kajisasa slipped outside, having heard the mail 'truck'—it seemed more like a van or some sort of SUV—pass by. She walked to the end of the driveway, opening her mailbox and peeking inside. Upon seeing the contents, she pulled them out of the mailbox and walked back to her front door. She never spent much time outside. Her practiced roll-step made no noise as she locked the door out of habit. She sighed internally, walking along the narrow hallway. Despite the house being of decent size, she found that her sisters didn't bother to make renovations for the hall to be wider. She soon entered the room that was at the end of the hall, throwing open the door unceremoniously and kicking it shut. She plopped down on the black leather couch and gazed around at the room.

It was a good-sized room. The TV—a 20-inch flat-screen—was hanging on the wall that the couch faced. Of course, the couch was pushed somewhere between the center and the wall. A leather chair sat perpendicular to either arm, set up so that a small, round table was in the small corner made by the arms of both touching. The walls were a peach color, and bright paintings of flowers and other such things gave a few accents to the walls. The mantel above the brick fireplace was dark, and on it sat some large crystals with an image carved within. Those were on the wall behind the couch. As Kajisasa sat, she noted that bookshelves lined the wall to her left and around until they reached the TV or the fireplace. To her right, she looked to find her older sisters—dark-haired twins—at one of the two computer desks on either side of the door. The other desk was her own, she knew. The hardwood floor had a single rug, and it was black to match the neutral color scheme.

"Mail call," Kaji said to her sisters. They immediately took a seat in either of the armchairs. Kaji began to sort through it. "Bills," she said as she set those in front of one of the twins. The more responsible one, Faeryn. And then, the magazines and catalogues. She handed those to the more outspoken of her sisters, Shine. She sat back, three letters in her hand. One was her pen pal from Japan, the other her pen pal from Mexico. Then there was the last one…Bleach University. It was a three-hour car ride to get there and her sisters worked there. She held her breath unconsciously as she reached for the letter-opener. It was an expensive one, as it was silver. The handle was carved in the pattern of a dragon with smoothed rubies positioned for its eyes. She opened the letter nervously, ears not hearing the ripping of her letter opener.

Of course, Shine and Faeryn noticed Kaji's change in demeanor and exchanged a glance as they looked at the girl. Kaji fumbled to pull the paper from inside. She took a deep breath and began to read. After reading it at least twice, she gained a wide grin. She nodded to her sisters, and Shine jumped up excitedly. "Are they even paying you for being a student _and_ assistant?" At the received nod, Shine smirked. "Let's celebrate! Ishiban sounds good about now…Kaji-Chan, go get packed. It's a long trip and we still need to get your textbooks. You see, this is the perfect day to go because you can spend tonight getting ready and meet the teachers a week in advance tomorrow," her sister explained. Faeryn nodded. "Many students just come in tomorrow and settle in so that they can scope the grounds the next day," she said.

Just then, the phone rang. Kajisasa sighed and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kanamei Tousen from Bleach University. I'm calling on official business…"

**[X]**

"It has come to my attention that a _plus_ has made its way into Team Arrancar," Yamamoto said in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room. Everyone involved in Team Shinigami was there, along with three people from Team Arrancar and the few people who needed to be there. Aizen sipped his tea calmly. "Well, this is the first time. It may end up being a good thing. Besides, under my wing, I believe she will be safe. Team Shinigami doesn't pick fights," he pointed out. Of course, there were murmurs of agreement from Team Shinigami. Yamamoto looked at the man, studying the piercing gaze that was returned to him. He sighed. "What of Team Arrancar? It has been known of them to pick fights within their own team."

"This is why she will be protected directly by myself and Gin," Aizen informed. Gin nodded, his grin in place. "Yes, Mista' Aizen's righ'. I'll protect 'em." However, his thick drawl didn't manage to do anything but lower people's confidence in that statement. Aizen, who had been sitting calmly, decided to sip his tea. He wouldn't let go of the hope that it was, indeed, the one he needed. He closed his eyes. Yamamoto spoke again. "Very well. However, she has also offered to assist with the work in class. This would require her being taught at least one day ahead. Therefore, you all will have to sacrifice some of your time in the evenings. I will also be asking for weekly reports on how she is doing within the classes and how the assisting is working. Is this accepted?"

Unanimous approval. Yamamoto pushed two stacks of manila folders where they could be retrieved. Byakuya took the ones closest to him, while Aizen took the other stack. He held a cordial smile on his face. This was the dismissal so that he could easily look over the information on his students this year. He dropped them on his desk and sat down to read over the files. They would start with the Freshman and go all the way to the Seniors. He leaned back and picked up the files—or rather, file—on the Freshman class. He saw the name on the file and he smiled largely with excitement. His plan would work!

**[X]**

Kajisasa sighed as she walked into the book store. She knew which books she needed, and Shine and Faeryn had decided to wait in the car. She remembered her limit on her credit card and nodded to herself before she searched for the textbooks. Before she knew what was happening, there was some shouting and something heavy collided with the back of her head. She fell to the ground and heard someone saying, "Oh my god, are you alright?!" She grunted, unable to think enough to understand the sentence as she had landed on her armful of books. She rolled off the books, sitting up and blinking repeatedly. She rubbed her head gingerly, a sharp pain ringing through her mind with that. She looked up and saw a man with spiky red hair and tattoos dressed…oddly. A man with short, orange hair was beside him. They both stared at her as the dark-haired girl kneeling next to her tried to make sure she was alright.

Kaji blinked at her. "Yeah…I'm fine. My name's Kajisasa."

"Ah! I'm Rukia. And this is Renji,"—the red-head—"and Ichigo." The orange-haired one. Kaji nodded to both in turn. Renji rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry! Ichigo and I got into an argument and a book the blockhead threw hit you."

"What? You're the one who threw it!"

"Why, you—!" They went at it again. Kaji sighed, gathering her books. "Are they always like this?" Rukia nodded in response. Kaji nodded in acknowledgement. "I'd best go before my sisters worry about where I am. See ya'."

"Right. Bye!" Rukia exclaimed, waving cheerily. Kaji waved back and snuck past the fighting males. She paid for her books quickly, rubbing her head with a sigh as she felt the pain fading away. Damn, that was a thick book! As soon as she had reached the car, and slipped in, she was assaulted by shouts of concern from Shine while Faeryn sighed. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she responded calmly. "Someone hit me in the head with a book on accident, so I spoke with a friend of theirs for a while."

"Ohhh…Was he hot?" Kaji sighed at Shine's dreamy look. "No," she informed dryly as she leaned back in her seat. She felt her cell phone vibrate and immediately remembered what Tousen had told her…She would be getting some phone calls. Probably the teachers to organize when she would be meeting them and learning what she needed to learn first in the classes. She pulled out her phone, noting that it was a cell phone number. "Hello?" She answered. Her sisters were chatting casually in the front, not hearing her phone conversation. She listened to a light chuckle. _"You sound like the quiet type. I am your teacher for the third class of your day, Sousuke Aizen. I'm arranging our meeting time. When will you be arriving?"_

"I should be arriving in an hour or so. I hoped to spend tonight resting."

"_Ah, right. Understandable. Well then, I shall introduce myself tonight—I heard you were in the Team Arrancar dorm? I supervise Team Arrancar so you and I would have to meet anyway."_

"Oh…Yeah, I'm in Team Arrancar…Well, Mister Aizen, if that's all?"

"_Yes, we'll talk more when you arrive. Goodbye."_

"Right, bye…" She heard his line click and the dial tone. Damn, his voice sounded really good! She couldn't quite remember what he taught, though. She supposed she would find out tomorrow. The phone rang again and she noticed a new cell phone number. She answered this call as well. "Hello?"

"_Hiya~! Aizen-San told me tha' yer arrivin' tanigh'?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_Good, good! How 'bout yo' an' I talk at firs' period. I'm the Foreign Language teacher,"_ the tenor on the other end of the line sang. He seemed rather…Cheerful. Kaji nodded to herself. "Right. Of course, sir. Tomorrow during the normal first period time."

"_Good! Bye bye~!"_

"Um, bye…" She hung up as she heard the click again. She shook her head, saving the numbers calmly under their respective names. She leaned back, closing her eyes to hopefully get a nap.

**[X]**

The arrival at Bleach University placed lead in Kajisasa's stomach. It was dark, but the girls were allowed in because they were part of the staff. Kajisasa groaned lightly as she slipped out of the car, shutting the door with a small 'thud' ringing out. She opened the trunk of the car and dragged out two of her five suitcases. She really didn't want to go to her home unless necessary, and Faeryn had set up the mail forwarding. It was going to be better for her mood to stay here, she knew. A sigh escaped her as her sisters helped her drag in the luggage. She attempted to convince herself that there was nothing to fear. "Shine, Faeryn?" She questioned. The two looked at her as she set down the luggage. They set the rest beside it. "Stay out of my room, please." Faeryn nodded and Shine pouted. "Fiiiiiiine…" She conceded. The two left and Kaji sighed. She started unpacking. While she was placing her folded 'unmentionables' in a drawer in the black dresser, she heard the door open. "Shine, Faeryn, I told you to stay _out_ of my…Oh, sorry! Hello, sir!" As she had looked midsentence, she noticed that the person in her doorway was not her twin sisters. Instead, it was a man who had a scholarly look to him. His dark brown hair held lighter brown highlights, and his chocolate eyes held kindness, patience, and amusement. She noticed his dark glasses with a square frame and whistled internally.

She bowed with an apologetic frown, and Aizen approached her. "It's alright, Kajisasa-Kun. I am Sousuke Aizen. We spoke earlier tonight?" Kaji looked up at him, recognizing the voice with ease. "Ah, yes. You wished to set up a time for us to talk tomorrow, I believe…"

"Yes. As I will be busy towards the later times with student arrivals, it would be best to keep it at our normal class time. Would the third period bell time work?"

"So far, it would…" She nodded and kicked her suitcase closed, realizing that it was open and her panties—neatly folded—were quite visible. She then shoved the drawer shut. This would definitely be a long, long day. Aizen smiled warmly at her, eyes lit with amusement. "Would you like some tea? There are a few things I should discuss with you about Team Arrancar."

"Oh…Umm…Certainly, Mister Aizen." She nodded her head, following him. She studied what we wore as he turned his back to walk with her. A black coat, and it was shining like silk would. She nodded slightly, then her gaze travelled down. From behind, she could see his black slacks and dress shoes. Did he like black? Obviously so. She found herself outside of a door, which was probably his office, and he turned to her. She studied his plain white dress shirt, which was buttoned up, except for the top two buttons. This, of course, exposed his collarbones and a decent amount of his tanned skin. His smile grew when he caught her staring with a light blush.

Kajisasa slipped into the room as Aizen held the door courteously. She looked around at the room, studying it with an unreadable expression. She noted the peach-colored walls and dark red rug. A black leather sofa sat near a fireplace, along with a single leather armchair. A granite coffee table was in the center—or rather, corner—of the armchair and sofa. There was no fire in the fireplace, which let the room stay at a nice, cool temperature. Her thoughts turned into a different direction. _I wonder how many women have gotten the pleasure of gracing that couch…God, that came out wrong…_Her gaze started to travel over the room again. A folding door was on the wall to her left, and she wondered about what was past it. Three large bookshelves—filled to the brim with books and tomes—were against one wall, taking it up. Another armchair and couch were facing each other in the center of the room with a glass table between them. A bit further into the room, she could see a digital piano, as it wasn't a grand nor upright piano.

Aizen slipped past her, shutting his office door behind him. He walked into the room and sat on the armchair near the fireplace. Kajisasa followed, sitting on the couch. She finished her observation of his office by looking across the room at the two windows that filtered in moonlight to show a dark wood desk with a brown, armless swivel chair behind it and two comfortable-looking black chairs across from it. A black clock graced the wall beside the desk. Aizen looked around the room as Kaji finally looked at him. He decided to light the fire instead of turning on lamps. He preferred the fire to light bulbs anyway. As soon as the fire was shining light onto the area, he sat in a the chair and leaned back. "I can ask for a tea service if you would like."

"No thank you. You needed to talk to me about Team Arrancar?"

"Ah, yes. I'd best explain now before I forget…" His deep voice sent a few shivers down Kajisasa's spine. She hoped he didn't notice her slight shudders, but she could have sworn that his smile grew just a bit. "Well, you are what is called…A 'plus'…And most of the pluses go to Team Shinigami. Therefore, I, as well as most of the staff, worry for your safety. Team Arrancar is rather…Violent against the pluses."

"I can hold my own," Kaji replied indignantly. Well, she knew karate and she had a few tricks that she could use should she need to. She glared at him, a bit angry at him seeming to think that she was too weak to take care of herself. Well, more than just a bit. Aizen's quiet chuckling helped her to settle down. He nodded to her. "Right. You can. I'm sorry for insinuating otherwise. Kajisasa-Kun, I would just like to know that you can come to me whenever you need to. I am free most of the time, either in here, in my classroom, or in that room there. You don't even have to knock, just walk right on in if you feel like it. I've offered to the other teachers to protect you and that's what I'll do." Seeing Kaji's blush, a faint smirk formed on his lips. Kajisasa nodded. "Thank you, Mister Aizen…If that's all?"

"Yes, that's all. Good night."

Kaji rose from her seat and bowed to the man, who nodded in response. Kajisasa walked out of the office, shutting the door and trudging back to her dorm room tiredly. As she was the only freshman, she got a whole floor to herself. Each year, apparently, got its own floor. She felt lucky. Four years on her own floor? Wasn't that fun…?

**[X]**

Kajisasa awoke early. She had arranged, throughout the rest of her night, that she would go to the different classes by what her bell schedule was. Any classes she didn't have today, she'd take care of tomorrow. Actually, she had music class every day. Therefore, she'd talk to the teacher every day for that one. She picked up her schedule, walking out with class materials—five binders, five notebooks, five folders, and her laptop. Not to mention her multitude of pens, pencils, and highlighters in the front zipper of her backpack. She found the classroom for Foreign Language, thankfully, and opened the door to peek in. She noted that it was Japanese themed. Was that the first language they were working with? A voice rather suddenly whispered directly into her ear. _"Ohayo…"_

**A/N: Who's that Teacher-Mon? Okay, ignore the bad—make that horrible—pun there. So, who's the teacher? Guess at will~! Until the next chapter…**


	3. The Living Secret

**Illusion of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Bleach. Also, Sweetbox owns 'One Thousand Words'…Not me.**

**A/N: How evil was that cliffie last chapter? Okay, it wasn't that bad and I think that was probably mad at me for ending it there…I dunno. Well, don't worry! I'm never all that bad at leaving big cliffies. Besides, I have nothing better to do other than update because the KBC meeting for this week is cancelled…Thanks to nobody being able to make it. Ah well. In a couple weeks, we'll try again.**

**[X]**

**Chapter 3**

**The Living Secret**

"_Ohayo…" Good morning… _Kajisasa went completely stiff, feeling warm breath on her ear from the exhale that it took to form that one word. She turned her head sharply, taking a few steps away from the man leaning uncomfortably close. She turned her entire body once there was a gap between them and faced him. She noted that he was grasping the shoji door with one hand which supported him so that he wouldn't fall on her or touch her directly. He had short, silver hair that fell into his eyes, which were squinted shut. He wore a wide grin, which was slightly creepy to her. "Watashi wa Ichimaru Gin desu. Dare desu ka?"_ I am Gin Ichimaru. Who are you?_

"Watashi wa Tsuki Kajisasa desu. Sore wa yorokobi desu." _I am Kajisasa Tsuki. It is a pleasure._

"Omae wa wakarimashita?" _You understand?_

"Hai, Ichimaru-Sensei. Wakarimasen." _Yes, Mister Ichimaru. I understand._

Gin looked absolutely delighted as they held their conversation. "Very good, Kaji-Chan!" He sang, "Yer already fluent!" Kajisasa blinked at his thick drawl. The teacher—which she associated with a fox at the moment—seemed friendly. Maybe a little _too_ friendly. However, she couldn't find herself angry with the sudden conversation. Gin sat down at his desk and Kaji took a seat at one of the student desks. "Kaji-Chan, ya dun need ta do anythin' else. I though' I'd 'afta teach ya' 'ow ta open a conversation, but I dun so yer free."

"Ah…Can I stay here until the bell rings?" Gin nodded, smiling widely of course. Now that she could see him, she decided to look at his choice of clothes. He was wearing a white men's kimono with a heavy light blue haori over it. By all likeliness, he would also be wearing tabi and sandals. Kajisasa decided that talking to the teacher would be a fun thing to do. She sat back. "Ichimaru-Sensei?"

"When we're alone, ya' can call me 'Gin'," the fox-faced man replied. Kajisasa nodded, and continued with what she was saying. "Are you attached to anyone? You know, are you out and dating or are you hooked up with someone?" She could have sworn that he was grinning wider and a quiet phrase suddenly came to mind. It seemed like it was Gin's voice. _"Shoot to kill, Shinsou…"_ Shinsou? What was that? She snapped back to the present at Gin's amused reply. "Why do ya' ask, Kaji-Chan?"

"Curiosity," Kajisasa replied. Gin nodded. "Well, Kaji-Chan, I'm sorta datin' sumone. She don't like me talkin' 'bout 'er, though." Kajisasa nodded with a grin of her own. "So you actually have someone that cares for you?" She asked him. His smile faded and a confused frown took its place as he tilted his head. "What's that s'posed ta mean?"

"Nothing at all, Gin-San," Kajisasa replied with a small smile of her own. Gin continued to frown at her, eyes seemingly closed at he studied her. Finally, he leaned back in his chair and grinned at her. "I cain't read ya'. Though ya' ain't no Aizen-San, ya' ain't no Grimmjow eitha."

"Grimmjow?"

"Yer classmate," Gin said in explanation. Kajisasa nodded, now understanding. She leaned back in her seat, thinking of something to ask. Gin beat her to it. "Now, wha' 'bout yerself? Do ya' got a boyfriend?" He questioned with an evil glint to his grin. Kajisasa shook her head calmly. "No. No boyfriend. I've never hooked up with anyone." She watched her teacher pout. "Aww, why not, Kaji-Chan? Yer cute enough!" Kaji blushed at this statement. She coughed. "That's not very settling to hear from a teacher…"

"So?"

"So I'm not going to answer that question…" Gin's pout became more prominent. He remained silent and soon grinned. "Kaji-Chan?"

"Yes, Gin-San?"

"Wha's yer fav'rite cola?"

"My favorite color? I guess red…I never really thought about it." She watched Gin nod and opened her mouth to ask the question. "And what's your favorite color, Gin-San?"

"Silva."

"Hair color…Nice." There were a few moments of silence in which neither could think of anything to say. Finally, they both decided to remain silent throughout the rest of the class time, which passed quickly. The bell rang and Kajisasa pulled herself up. Gin waved at her. "Bye-bye, Kaji-Chan. See ya' at lunch!" He sang. Kajisasa nodded and waved back, leaving the room. She made a note to avoid people at lunch…Other than Gin, apparently.

**[X]**

The next class was History. This was a subject Kajisasa didn't mind much…If they didn't spend an hour and a half going over Mesopotamian culture. The teacher, Yoruichi Shihouin, sort of scared Kaji. She was a good student, which made her rather happy that she wouldn't have to do much in class other than help those poor students that would also be taught. As the bell rang, Kajisasa waved at Yoruichi with a farewell and left in a bit of a hurry. Music! This was always one of her favorite classes. She smiled widely as she reached the door and opened it. She peeked inside. "Hello?" She called. A voice coming from the office attached to the room sent a small shiver down her spine. "Come in! I don't mind you coming into the office." She shut the classroom door behind herself and walked over to the office.

As soon as she entered, she knew where she had recognized the voice. It was Aizen, looking over some stuff on the computer. As soon as she entered his classroom's office, he looked up and offered a warm smile. "Ah, Kajisasa-Kun. How has your day been so far?"

"A bit tiring," Kajisasa replied honestly. She stood in his office, waiting for either him to tell her to sit down or for him to exit the room. Aizen spun his computer chair and folded his hands in his lap with a warm smile directed at his student. "Please be seated. We need to discuss how you are going to assist in this class." He took a score from the top of his desk and handed it to Kajisasa, who flipped through it. "I need to know what instrument you are most comfortable with playing," Aizen informed. Kajisasa nodded slightly, looking over it still. "I have a mouthpiece for any instrument. I am best with the flute and piccolo, though I can play any instrument if I think about it. As far as singing goes…"

"Yes?"

"I don't really think that I have a good voice." Kajisasa frowned at the admission. Aizen tilted his head slightly, warm smile refusing to fade. "Well, let's hear it."

"What?"

"Please, sing a song. Any song you would like, Kajisasa-Kun." Kajisasa blushed as she thought of a song that she could sing. She finally decided on one and began to sing quietly. _"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me…Not that easily."_ Aizen leaned back, closing his eyes as he listened. He always felt that the music people listened to and the songs that they sang were very dependent on their personalities and what they were comfortable with. _"I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening! You'll fight your battles far from me…Far too easily. Save your tears 'cause I'll come back. I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages._

"_Shouting might have been the answer. What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…Though a thousand words have never been spoken, they'll fly to you. Crossing over the time and distance holding you…Suspended on silver wings! And a thousand words, one thousand confessions…Will cradle you, making all of the pain you feel seem far away! They'll hold you forever…"_ Kajisasa trailed off. She couldn't believe she was singing _that_ in the presence of a teacher. Aizen opened one of his amber eyes and gazed at her calmly. "That wasn't the end of the song," he stated bluntly. Kajisasa blushed. "I know, but…I don't have a good—"

"—Kajisasa-Kun, your voice is rather good," Aizen interrupted. Kaji blushed at the comment. Aizen's smile seemed to grow slightly. He leaned forward slightly. "You would be a great help here. You can play several instruments, read all music, and sing very well. You will be a lovely addition." He paused, letting Kajisasa take in his words. He finally continued, "So, who left you in your childhood?"

"Wh-what?"

"People connect with songs related to personal experience and they refer to those subconsciously. The song that you sang was a depression of someone leaving. Might I ask what happened?" He looked at her with interest, and she sighed. "My mother. She left, promising to come back…She never did. She got into an accident on the way to her destination and died, so Shine and Faeryn took over my care." Aizen nodded to her. "And how old were you?"

"…Ten," Kajisasa said quietly to her teacher. Aizen nodded again, warm smile still in place. "Tonight I would like you to look over these scores," he said to change the subject. Kaji looked at him over the top of the paper and became mildly lost in staring at his eyes until several phrases came to her. _"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."_ What was shattering? _"You are too arrogant, Ukitake. No one starts on top of the world. Not you. Not me. Not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on…I will be sitting on it."_ What was that about? When she got verses of déjà vu, she _really_ got lost! She shook her head before she nodded. "Yes, Mister Aizen, I can do that."

"Good. You went into a daze and I was worried," Aizen lied. In truth, he couldn't care less about her! He cursed her power at the moment, as he had found the prophecy to be true. You never did know what would happen if you utilized her power. A change in history could change even your setting…He scoffed internally even though he kept a warm smile on his face. Kajisasa nodded. "I'm sorry. That happens from time to time. I hear things that seem to remind me of some dream."

"Oh? What was this one about?" Aizen asked, intrigued. Did she not remember the events of her previous life? If not, this would make for an interesting change. He leaned forward slightly, as he remembered what had occurred from start to finish. Kajisasa thought back. "The voice was like yours. But…It seemed…That you were claiming you would take the place of a god or something…" Aizen froze for a moment. She was casual about this, but she didn't know that she was remembering his speech just before he entered Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. Kajisasa shook her head. "I get some weird ones."

"I see. Well, maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Get more sleep," Aizen joked, chuckling at Kajisasa's well-acted look of horror. Aizen continued to smile. "So, do you work with poetry at all?" He asked at random. Kajisasa averted her gaze. "Some morbid stuff…."

"Do continue," Aizen replied immediately. Kajisasa sighed, thinking for a few moments before she spoke. "Every one of us is dead by birth. The end is always there before the beginning. If to live is to become familiar with things, then the absolute last thing we come to know is the end. At long last discovering those final moments and knowing them completely, is indeed death. We must not try to become familiar with things because those who cannot transcend death must not try to become familiar with anything." Aizen thought that if he could keep her talking, she may trust him enough later so that he could use her power again. Of course, trust wasn't love, but that didn't matter. Of course, Kajisasa's daze had taken more time than both had thought, and the bell rang, which signaled lunch time. Aizen got to his feet and flashed another smile. "Kajisasa-Kun, that was nice. Let's go eat lunch. Would you mind sitting with me and my colleague?" He asked. Kajisasa shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good. It's better for you if you sit with us, I'm sorry to say. Our team is a bit…Vicious."

**A/N: I'll leave off there. I already know that can't read it until she gets home from school. Oh well. Sucks to be her~! Anyway, hope that anyone who read it was enjoying it. I would also like to point out that the first lemon/pairing is in the next chapter or the one after that. Have a good day!**


End file.
